


Solo una advertencia

by xehzee



Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Dialogue-Only, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Mención de lesiones, Post-Time Skip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xehzee/pseuds/xehzee
Summary: Akaashi siempre se preocupa.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: Cortitos de Primavera 🦉🦉 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680892
Kudos: 4





	Solo una advertencia

—Bokuto-san, deje de recibir balones con el pecho, podría lastimarse.

— ¡Pero Akaaashi! No puedo dejar que simplemente anoten! Va contra mis principios!

— ¿De no morir?

— ¿Eh?

—Bokuto-san, hay una ligera probabilidad de que su corazón se detenga debido a la fuerza del impacto.

— ¿De que porcentaje estamos hablando?

—No estoy seguro, no soy médico.

— ¡Aja! Entonces no hay problema.

— ...

— ...

— ......

—Está bien, dejaré que anoten para la próxima.

—Bokuto-san, ¿está cruzando los dedos?

—Nop.

— ...

—Ok, ok, ¡mejoraré mi técnica! ¡Así ya no me tomaran desprevenido!

—Esa suena como una buena idea.

— ¡Porque lo es! Y gracias por preocuparte por mí.

—No hay problema.


End file.
